Regents
by mentalagent13
Summary: What happens when the regents find out? One-shot


**Disclaimer: ** If I owned Warehouse 13 we all know what wouldn't have happened.

**Regents**

They stood in front of a panel of regents surprised it had taken them this long to pick up on their not-so-secret relationship. Everyone at the Bed and Breakfast knew. Truthfully most of Univille knew. Mrs. Fredric even knew, but they had somehow kept the regents in the dark.

The regents knew that Madelyn existed. Oh yeah, of that she was sure. The regents visits had visited more and more as her pregnancy progressed and her due date got closer. Of course she was required to give birth to Maddy at the B and B under the watchful eye of the Warehouse doctor. The doctor had been more excited than she had been. All of Maddy's check-ups were scheduled and done by the Warehouse doctor, it was too risky to go to a regular doctor, and those were for "emergency use only."

She felt him shift his weight back-and-forth, the fear evident in his movement. The regents had the power to tear them apart. They also had the authority to kill them and the ability to leave no evidence that they even existed. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the regents had the power to make them forget the last five years since they had come to the Warehouse. The regents could make them forget each other, forget their child, and release them allowing them to wander the earth searching endlessly for what they had lost.

The fear finally took hold of her at this realization and she immediately tensed. He must have noticed because he moved slightly closer to her and stood still. His presence had a calming effect. She relaxed, slowly, slightly anxious. She wanted to go back to the B and B and hold Maddy. Actually, right now all she wanted to do was to move two steps over and allow Pete to hug the day away.

It was taking the regents a long time to come to a decision. She was tired of the waiting game. Leena had told her that it would be alright, but Leena wasn't here in the spot light. Claudia had volunteered to watch Maddy for the night. Myka could hear the desperation in her daughter's cries as she walked out the door.

Her mind drifted to the night that the regents had finally put it all together. They had insisted that Pete not stay at the B and B until they made a decision. Myka had been left at the Warehouse along with Maddy. The regents had only allowed two phone calls in the three weeks since the regents had found out. Neither her not Maddy had seen Pete in that time. Now she was standing beside him and she couldn't touch him. She couldn't imagine what Pete had gone through in that same time period.

"We have come to a decision," one of the regents said pulling her out of her musings.

"Agent Bering step forward," he said. She took one last long look at Pete before she did as she was told. "You will be mind wiped and placed in New York City. You will have no memories of Agent Lattimer or of your daughter," he said. Her worst fears confirmed she crumpled to the floor her legs no longer having the ability to keep her vertical. Her entire body shook from the sobs that now consumed her body. He mind did not want to, no could not, comprehend what she had just been told. She heard nothing else. She didn't know what would happen to Pete, not that it mattered at this point. Come tomorrow she would have no recollection they even existed.

She didn't feel the subtle shift in the room. Didn't notice the anger that could be felt by all present. Didn't see the fear on the regents face or the smirk appear on Pete's. She didn't see the conversation resume between the regents.

She felt strong arms pick her up into a standing position. Those same arms wrapped around her keeping her standing and pulling her into a fierce hug. She continued to sob, soaking the shirt of the person holding her. "Shhh…Myka. Hush. It's okay," she heard and recognized Pete's voice.

It took a few minutes for her to regain her composure. Pete held her and continued to whisper calming words into her ear. Eventually, she found the courage to back away and look Pete in the eye.

"They repealed their decision," he whispered to her as he pulled her close again.

"Why?" she asked her face buried in his neck.

"Because the Warehouse is rooting for us," he said with a smile.


End file.
